conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyeznakomka
Overview The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is quite a mysterious, unknown, unapproachable country for outsiders. All of that is due to the group of people who represent themselves as Idealistic Party and so on they as their ideology have Idealism who is based on caring for ideas that come out of persons mind and which are of big use for the Nation. Idealists as a big philosophers are as well big realists, they understand both state and phase of reality which they later are able to comfortly and without problems with big precision implement ideas into reality which can cause the best result of 'Healthy environment' for the Nation. Idealistic Party follow the model of having Iron Curtain, isolating themselves from outside focusing on granting their people new and better tomorrow and safe future. Focus is averted towards Agriculture as main area that feed whole Nation and its been relied on. Geography The size of modern Nyeznakomka is 594.879 km2. 280k goes inhoryizontally from bird view and 314k vertically. Nyeznakomka's terrain ranges from fertile plains of northern Vozhdoviya to limestone ranges and basins in the east and ancient mountains and hills in the southeast. The north is dominated by the Bistrichka River. The Mozhd River, a tributary of the Bistrichka, flows through the more mountainous southern regions of Nyeznakomka. The terrain of central Nyeznakomka consists chiefly of hills and low to medium-high mountains, interspersed with numerous rivers and creeks. The main communication and development line stretches southeast of Kiryuha towards Nishar and Koplyernik, along the valley formed by the Great and South Mozhd rivers. Most major cities, as well as the main railroad and highway, are located on or around this line. To the east of this line, in an area that is relatively sparsely populated, the terrain rises to the limestone ranges of Stara Vastochnaya Planina and the Nyeznakomkan Carpathians. To the west, mountains slowly rise towards the southwest, but do not form real ridges. Zlatiborye and Koparnik are the highest mountains of this area. Mountains cover the largest parts of the country.needed Four mountain systems meet in Nyeznakomka: the Dinaric Alpinos in the west cover the greatest territory, stretching from northwest to southeast. The most significant mountains in Nyeznakomka are: Koparnik Stara Vastochnaya Planina Goga Tarara Zlatiborye The highest peak in Nyeznakomka is Mititopye on Stara Vastochnaya Planina (2,169 m (7,116 ft)). A notable feature of the Nyeznakomkan coast is Bay of Sotor, a fjord-like gulf, which is in fact a submerged river canyon. The Bay of Sotor is surrounded by mountains up to 1,000 m (3,281 ft) high, which plunge almost vertically into the sea. To the south of the Bay of Sotor, there is a narrow coastal plain, no more than 4 km wide, which is guarded from the north by high mountains. The plain provided space for numerous small coastal settlements. History Beggining of idealism Starting at 1960. two decades after the World War, Nyeznakomkan last Vozhd Gyorgiy has been killed by socio communist partisan party led by Nino, the future dictator whos 30 year rule will be marked with bloodshed between his party and Idealists. The Marshal Nino at 1962. started to purge everyone who didnt wanted to obey his power and those who were after Vozhd. At September the 11th of 1962. the philosopher, nationalist and ex soldier of last Vozhd regiment began to assemble the movement that will stop further destruction of Nyeznakomkan Nation. The Seat of movement was located at Byeligorod which was the first city to kick Marshals police and later army. Being unable to drown the uprising revolution Marshal brought a Decret of Cross, 1963, where he underlined defense of Church, nurture of religion and multiethnicism, ceasing of hatred with mercy of force. Also he intended to ban Slav cyrilics which brought aggresion towards it even in his lines of party. Blood on our hands The First Coup de'etat which was almost succesful began in 1963 in December but by some luck his ass survived. Marshal wasnt able to sleep because he needed to move his ass towards safe regions which were rare. The low morale of Police and Army resulted in mass leaveing and joining the Wolf brigade .Following multiple battles between marshal regime and Idealists, The Second Coupe de'etat 1968. succeded. The Marshal was held in his mansion in Reyalnik were he iwas surrounded by tight security of partisans. The Wolf brigade managed to infiltrate south entrance towards residency and with fast strike of their diversanst managed to get hold of mansion were they captured and tortured Marshal to death. With his death Partisans started to fell apart while Wolf brigade quickly reorganized and managed to succeed control of whole Vozhdoviya, other parts of country held by Partisans were hopeless and forced to surrender. Many of them commited suicide because they believed in a story that children of wolf - Wolf brigade - eat enemies (cannibalism), which was partly true because the country was in bloody World War and then Marhsal overtaking the controll in 1960. didnt managed to stabilize circulation of blood wessels in whole Nation. Idealistic party managed to get hold of control of Nyeznakomkan till 1975. were since began mass investments in Agriculture and earth re healing. Move towards future generations The power of religion was officialy turned off by coming on position of power by Idealistic party which stated that "The things you never saw, the things that exist in book shouldnt order you the way of how you are going to manage your life. God wont show himself when angry on you for breaking the rules but Vozhd will when you break his laws. Religion brought no good to us only war and bloodshed, lets for once in time start rulling with our minds and not hollow beliefs." In 1971. non religios systems Apathetic Agnosticism which in short means " I don't care" was addopted as official statement of new regime and symbol of new time of Nation were wolfs almost killed us but didnt and were the tale of Red Hat Girl still has been told to every newborn. Political system Population Economy Education Culture Blue Line Police of Nyeznakomka The Police of Nyeznakomka (Serbo-Russian Cyrillic: Полиция Њезнакомки), formally the Police of the DIctatoriat (Serbian Cyrillic: Полиција Диктаторијата Њезнакомке)), is the National police force of Nyeznakomka. The Nyeznakomkan Police is responsible for all local and national law enforcement. It is under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The General Police Directorate of the Ministry of Internal Affairs has 15 organizational units and 27 Regional Police Directorates. The Ministry's General Police Directorate operates five separate departments, the: * Department for Organization, Prevention and Community Policing, * Department for Public Peace and Order and Other Police Affairs, * Department for Special Actions, Intervention Police Formation, Defense Preparations and Reserve Preparation, * Department for Control of Legitimacy of Work, and * Department for Staffing, Improvement and Police Equipping. There are 1861 local police stations across the country, 662 border patrol stations and 1649 traffic police stations. As of August 2016, the Nyeznakomkan Police has a total of 11,228,266 of uniformed officers, while a total of 842,817 are employees of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Transportation * Lada Vesta * Lada Granta * Lada Priora * BMW F10 * Mitsubishi Outlander * Mitsubishi ASX * Volkswagen Golf Mk6 * Toyota Land Cruiser 200 * Audi R8 * Nissan GTR * Dodge Challenger Armored * Lazar 3 * BOV (APC) * BOV M11 * BOV M16 Milos * GAZ-2975 "Tigr" * BPM-97 * BTR-82A * BMP-2 * Nora B-52 Heli * Sikorsky S-76 * Mi-24 * Airbus Helicopters H215 Military The Nyeznakomkan military is divided into the Ground Forces, Navy, and Air Force. There are also three independent arms of service: Strategic Missile Troops, Aerospace Defence Forces, and the Airborne Troops. The military comprised over one million active duty personnel. Additionally, there are over 7.5 million reservists. It is mandatory for all male citizens aged 16–36 to be drafted for a year of service in Armed Forces. =